Style Guide/Naming Conventions and Redirects
This section is a guide to how the articles here are named and what the purpose is of redirects. Naming * Ranger's identities serve as article titles instead of Ranger designations, unless more than one ranger has used the designation. i.e. "Yellow Four" and "Battle Cossack" should be disambiguation pages. Other singular identities are redirects. * If in case a major article and a minor article share a name, leave the name with the major article, leaving a note under the article header of both and giving the minor article a parenthesized description. See "Emily" and "Emily (Zeo)", as well as "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger" and "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (song)". This is to avoid unnecessary disambiguations, much like how Wikipedia operates. ** "Mike (Samurai)" from Samurai and "Mike Corbett" are of equal importance as articles and require the disambiguation "Mike". * The full iteration of each article's CURRENT name is used in the articles. ** Hence we use "Robert James" as the article, with "RJ" simply being a redirect. ** And we use "Natsuki Mamiya" as opposed to the unused but full name "Lemurian Princess Lilina". * Japanese names are open for discussion (but not edit wars) if in case romanization offers multiple choices. If there's a more accepted romanization, it will be used. However, if there's official romanizations those will be used, unless the iteration appears only once and appears faulty, such as Mere, or Buddyloid. * In-show given names trump toy names, unless those toy names contain the show name and a prefix or suffix, in the which case the toy name may be assumed as the full name. ** Thus "Falconzord" (toy) is "White Ninja Falconzord" (show) and Lion Thunderzord (show) is "Mastodon Lion Thunderzord" (show). "Gigazord" (toy) is Samurai Gigazord (TV). ** But, say "Gun Bir-O" (TV) is "Engine Gattai GunBir-O" or "Mobilates" (show) is "Transformation Cellphone Mobilates". ** But "Cheetah Ranger" (toy) is "Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger" (show). * Once or twice-off errors in naming are mentioned in notes, but the more common name is always used. Thus "MegaThunderzord" is mentioned in notes, but "Thunder Megazord" is used, despite the fact that another Thunder Megazord exists and a disambiguation is required. Redirects * The purpose of redirects is to make typing, searching on the searchboxes, and straight URL gotos easier. Redirects are to be made when: ** The full name is not the popular name. i.e. RJ redirects to Robert James. ** The Japanese given name has a lot of prefixes. i.e. Gokaiger redirects to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ** The real romanization of a Japanese is unknown. i.e. Yuki may redirect to Yuuki or Yukki. ** The person has an alias. i.e. Red Buster leads to Hiromu Sakurada. *** That said, while redirects may always be present in the database, they will not always be for use on pages. i.e. RedBuster is merely for the sake of searching. However Red Buster is the official romanization, and thus it may appear as a link on the page. * Redirects for misspelled words are to be discarded when found. * Redirects that don't refer to parts of a page (such as weapons in arsenal, zords in Megazord pages, or Ranger forms in team pages) should not be categorized as they make up clutter when admins clean up the categories. Categories must be used only on the actual page itself. Franchise Terminologies Plurals included when applicable. Please take note of capitalizations. *'Zords' have been both treated as common and proper nouns. 'Megazord' is commonly a proper noun (name). *'Ranger' in Sentai is usually a simple designation- a common noun. However in Power Rangers, it references the team itself and thus is a proper noun. It has also however, been used as a common noun. Common Umbrella Terminologies between Sentai and Power Rangers * As of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, all members of Sentai officially fall under the umbrella term "Rangers" with Ranger Keys. Previously, official industry word had been used. At the time fans commonly used "warriors". * As of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, all Sentai robos fall under the umbrella term "Megazords" (メガゾード) with Megazord Keys. Prior to this Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters began referring to their robos as Megazords. Previously, the industry referred to them generally as "mecha" and "robo".